


Let Me Help You

by VenomAngel (silksinger)



Series: Reader Insert Oneshots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksinger/pseuds/VenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard Way helps you apply your eyeliner.</p><p>(The gender of the reader is not specified)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You

"Ughhh!" You grumbled in frustration, angrily tossing your eyeliner down on the table. You were tired and frustrated and your eyeliner just wasn't working. You rubbed it off again and sighed, not wanting to start over.

"C'mere sweetie," Gerard spoke up from the couch behind you. "Let me help you with that."

You turned around slowly and gave him your best frustrated pout.

He smiled slightly. He thought you looked absolutely adorable when you pouted like that, but he refrained from voicing that opinion because he knew you would get embarrassed and stop doing it. "C'mon! You know I know how to use eyeliner! Just let me do it."

You sighed and grabbed the eyeliner, slowly making your way over to him. He patted his lap and you couldn't help smiling a little. You never passed up the opportunity to sit on his lap. You gently crawled onto the couch, facing him with your knees on either side of his hips. He placed one hand on your waist, pulling you just a bit closer and held the other out for the eyeliner. You dropped the black pencil in his hand and he grinned at you. "Close your eyes, darling." He told you softly.

He took a long time getting your eyeliner exactly the way he wanted. When he had finally finished he set the pencil on the couch next to you. He gazed at you with an expression you didn't quite recognize, although you had seen it before. After a moment he gave a small smile and leaned forward, kissing you softly on the nose. When he pulled back he whispered "You are definitely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

You felt yourself blushing and buried your face in his neck to hide, but you couldn't help the smile that crept onto your face. You knew you weren't the most beautiful thing though. How could you be when someone as beautiful as Gerard existed?

He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in your hair. "I love you so much," He murmured. You sighed happily and tilted your head slightly to kiss his neck. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I can do requests if you have them. For all fandoms... bands, books, TV shows, anime, movies etc.


End file.
